


Kublam sex

by hybryd0



Series: Two Model's and an Artist [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the tittle says.  Written for a friend's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kublam sex

Kurt moaned and arched his back as Sam sunk his mouth down on his cock before hands on his hips pulled him back onto Blaine’s dick again. He was on his knees at the edge of the bed with Blaine steadily pumping into him from behind and Sam kneeling on the floor sucking his dick. Sam’s mouth was warm and wet around him while Blaine was hot and hard in him and the only thing that would have made it better was if he could have been doing something to please Sam at the same time.

“Oh,” he gasped a particularly good thrust from Blaine. It forced him forward deeper into Sam’s mouth and his boyfriend just dropped his jaw and swallowed him down. 

“God, look at him, Kurt,” Blaine whispered in his ear, tongue flicking at his lobe. “He looks so good when he’s got a cock in his mouth.”

Kurt moaned again. He loved the dirty way Blaine, proper and charming Blaine, talked in the bedroom. He had such a filthy mouth and Kurt partially blamed Sam, because Sam had quite the filthy mouth too. Despite Blaine’s words, Kurt didn’t dare look down at Sam; he was too afraid he’d come as soon as he did.

Sam hummed and the vibrations made Kurt’s skin prickle and a ripple of pleasure spread up his body. HIs tongue was working up and down Kurt’s cock as he bobbed his head, the perfect suction making it that much better. Sam was so good at it, so intune to his lovers’ every reactions that he knew just how to move, just where to swipe with his tongue to make their heads spin.

“Oh Sam,” Kurt gasped, dropping his hands down to tangle his fingers in Sam’s hair. He pulled and felt the hum turn into a moan. “So good, sweetheart, feels so good.”

Blaine’s mouth found his neck, licking and sucking hot kisses up and down as the pace he was fucking into Kurt increased. Kurt was caught between wanting to thrust deeper into Sam’s throat and pushing back against Blaine’s cock. He was panting and trembling under their ministrations, body singing with the ecstasy they were bringing him.

His orgasm ripped through him like a bomb going off and he felt Sam’s throat flexing around him as he swallowed him down. Blaine’s thrusts stuttered and then picked up as he chased his own release until he finally pulled Kurt back to sit on his dick as he moaned and shook through his orgasm. Kurt reached back with one hand to palm Blaine’s sweaty neck, holding onto him as they both shivered through their aftershocks together.

Sam didn’t pull his mouth away until Kurt whined a pushed at him, too sensitive for anymore sensations. Blaine came back to himself first and pulled out of Kurt slowly, petting his hip when he whimpered, and then disappeared off the bed to get rid of the condom. At the same time Sam clambered up onto the bed and pushed Kurt back, straddling his thigh.

“So hot, you are so hot,” Sam panted as he rubbed himself against Kurt skin.

“Come here, Sam,” Kurt said, softly but firmly.

Sam whined, but did as he was told, stretching out beside Kurt. Kurt turned onto his side and wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock and leaned in to kiss him. Sam moaned into his mouth and thrust into Kurt’s grip and Kurt sucked on his bottom lip. The bed moved as Blaine climbed back in and when Kurt broke the kiss to nip at Sam’s jaw he saw Blaine was behind Sam already sucking on his neck.

“Come on Sam, come for us,” Blaine whispered against Sam’s skin.

Sam cried out and his body went taut as he came over Kurt’s fist and on the bed. They held him as he shook and trembled and then Blaine revealed he’d brought a washcloth back with him and proceeded to clean all three of them up before tossing it in the direction of the bathroom. They curled up away from the wet spot Sam had made and just kissed and held each other as they slowly fell asleep.


End file.
